


keep you in my arms

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans in, or Bucky does, and they meet each other half-way, noses brushing as their lips slot together perfectly, sharing a gentle, chaste kiss that doesn’t really reflect the turbulence of emotions he’s going through, love and fear and desire and anger and regret all swirling through him like a whirlpool.</p><p>[dumb little civil war-trailer inspired drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you in my arms

 

He’s leaning over the table, staring at the wooden surface with a deep crease between his brows, his lips pressed in a tight line. A door creaks at the back of the house, followed by the sound of bare feet padding down the hallway and he looks up and there’s Bucky, freshly shaved and bare-chested, hair still wet from the shower and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. 

Steve’s eyes are immediately drawn to his left shoulder, eyes tracing metal plates that travel down his arm all the way to his fingerprints. He’s moving before he realises it, coming to a still in front of him and reaching out to touch Bucky’s shoulder where flesh meets metal, fingertips tracing the gnarly scars along it.

“Steve,” Bucky sighs, a quiet sound escaping his mouth, almost like he’s afraid to utter the name. 

Steve meets his gaze then, taken aback by what he sees in those blue-grey depths. It’s not a look of horror, or guilt, or misery that he expects, nothing to resemble what he’d seen where he’d found him, both seventy years and three days ago. It’s something sweet and soft, layered over the deep, all-encompassing love he has for Steve.

He leans in, or Bucky does, and they meet each other half-way, noses brushing as their lips slot together perfectly, sharing a gentle, chaste kiss that doesn’t really reflect the turbulence of emotions he’s going through, love and fear and desire and anger and regret all swirling through him like a whirlpool.

Steve breaks away, hangs his head and whispers, “I want...” and the rest of the sentence dies on his lips, goes left unsaid; _I want you, I want you inside me, so I know you’re real, I want you to fuck me and take me apart, so if you disappear tomorrow I’ll remember what it was like to touch you._

Bucky nods, pressing his lips to Steve’s temple, carding a hand through his hair, his fingers curling at the back of his neck. “I know,” he says, voice low. 

He stumbles forward, falling into Bucky’s arms and knocking a balled fist against the wall where Bucky’s leaning, creaking the cement there. “I’ve missed you,” he chokes out while his eyes fill with hot, stinging tears. 

Bucky tilts his head up and kisses him again, slow and deep like they’ve got all the time in the world when they don’t, not at all, and Steve gasps into his mouth and tastes salty tears and peppermint toothpaste. “Me too,” he says finally, and Steve wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, squeezing the air out of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/139115255924/steveandbucky-cacw-trailer-inspired-drabble)


End file.
